hetalia_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Bashkortostan (OC)
Republic of Bashkortostan '''(バシコルトスタン Bashikorutosutan) or Bashkiria (shortname) is a fan-made character in the series '''Hetalia: Axis Powers, representation of federal subject(region) of Russia and OC of AliOks (me). She received the name Aigul' Uralbaeva (Russian: Айгуль Уралбаева). Appearence Bashkiria has brown eyes and brown hair with a long pigtail. Aigul' is pretty high for her physical age (163-165cm). She usually wears traditional clothing, that is hard to describe. She wears white bashkir dress with two layers with the green stripe on their ends. Also she wears dark green traditional bashkir vest(i think i wrote right). On both dress and vest are sewn lots of coins (sorry for my bad english).That was a protection from arrows and bullets in ancient times. Also she wears some kind of dark green bandana with coins, that is called "кашмау" ("kashmau").She also wears a simple white boots with short heels. I finally changed her clothes to what they are now! Personality and Hobbys Bashkiria is a "manly-and-strong" girl type. She is very kind and welcoming to almost all other countries. But before Bashkortostan was very shy, enclosed and warlike. Aigul' changed and became a welcoming person(especially after the dissolution of the Soviet Union), because Russia needs more friends. She thinks that no one knows her, but it is not true. She is famous because of honey and oil refining. She is very good at horse riding and archery. Bashkiria likes her culture and doesn't want to lose it. She likes to sing, dance, cook, play her national musical instruments, sweets, tea (lots of tea!), hockey and everything traditional. She is sad because now Bashkir language is becoming forgotten, but she does everything she can to save it. By the way, she can be scary like Russia, when she is angry or sad, because after living with Russia for more than 450 years you can become scary like him, right? But instead of "kol-kol-kol" she says "ҡол-ҡол-ҡол" (in bashkir language "ҡол" means "slave"). History No one knows the real age of Bashkortostan. But the first references of her were in 14th century. She appeared, when the seven nomadic tribes of bashkirs had united in Bashkiria. But there is so much legends about it. Aigul' has father Historical Bashkortostan (Ancient) or West-Turkik Khanate (in his past). His references were even in 5th century. There was some wars between him and China. Historical Bashkortostan has teached Bashkiria everything he knows. In 1557 she became one with Mother Russia (Yeaah!). At that moment she was named just Bashkiria or Ufa county. Since 1708 she became a part of Kazan' province (her brother/sister, in future he/she will be called Tatarstan) as Ufa voivodeship. Then she was named Ufa province (not the big one, I mean a part of the big province. It's hard to explain in english)*. But in 1774 Ufa province became a part of Orenburg province. In 1865 Bashkiria became Ufa province (the big one), not a part of any province anymore (Finally!). She also was very good at metallurgy. Exactly Bashkiria and other Ural regions fused copper for The Statue of Liberty. Everything was fine. But russian boyars (rich landowners) robbed bashkir's lands and kicked native people away (Another sorry for my english). So, Russia and Bashkiria had conflicts sometimes. That led to 9 bashkir rebellions. Every time Russia won, but he doesn’t want to fight with Bashkiria, and she doesn’t want to fight with Russia, but it was needed. She knew that everything was fault of Russia's bosses. October 11th 2000 was Bashkiria's Independence Day. She received her own flag, coat of arms, anthem and boss. Bashkiria writes many poems about her father and misses him sometimes. * In english names of губерния ("guberniya") and провинция ("provinciya") are the same - province. Guberniya is a big province, and provinciya is a part of guberniya. That's why it is hard to explain. Relationships Russia There were some conflicts in the past, but now they are best friends forever and ever. And she is really sorry now about her rebellions. Probably, Bashkiria is Russia's sister, since she is a part of Russia (because i can). As a sign of their frienship, she built at her capital The Monument of Friendship. Even in her anthem stays: "With Russia we are one ...". Friends of Russia - friends of Bashkiria. Enemies of Russia - enemies of Bashkiria. She loves Russia, but only as a friend and relative(NO SHIPPING!). China Recently between Bashkiria and China appeared good trade and industrial relations (NO SHIPPING OR I WILL FIND YOU!). They even plan to build a factory together. Also Bashkiria started to sell her honey to China. So, they are pretty good friends now, what makes Russia happy. Tatarstan Bashkiria thinks, that Tatarstan is her brother. They have almost similar culture, so they are good friends, but also huge rivals in hockey.(The user, who owns Tatarstan, do you like it? I hope you do). Belarus and Ukraine They are pretty good friends, but they don't talk much. Bashkiria is a bit afraid of Belarus, but she knows that she is not always like that. Actually there are held some Belarussians fairs in Aigul's capital, so they talk more than with Ukraine. In those fairs belarussians come and sell their merchandise and bashkirs sell their own merchendise too (you know, honey, beeswax, honeycombs, some vegetables...). Turkey Their languages are pretty similar, but Bashkiria doesn't think, that Turkey is her relative. The simple opinion Bashkiria has on Mongolia and Golden Horde. Aigul' also gets pretty annoyed, when Turkey is around. France He was scared of Bashkortostan during the Napoleonic war(more in "Trivia"). And it seems like he still little scared of her. Bashkiria kind of likes his fear, but she doesn't want to be too rude and scary. At least, the past is past. And Russia wants to be friends with everyone! ^J^ America Bashkiria hates him, like Russia do. And she can say it many times. She thinks he is not a good hero and his laugh sounds pretty evil. Germany Recently Bashkortostan and Germany became good friends. There is even a comunity of Germany-Bashkortostan friendship! Aigul' began to learn german language because of it (and because of some german villages in Bashkiria). Hungary Bashkortostan and Hungary are somehow related and have some similarities in their cultures, because both of them are turkik (I don't know hom much Hungary is, but at least a little). They are very good friends and Bashkiria often visites Hungary in national holidays. Quotes "Become one with Mother Russia like me, әле?" "Һаумыһығыҙ! I'm Bashkortostan!" "If i'll be interested in love, then i will be like France. And i don't want it." "If you are without a horse, then you are not a warrior." "If someone thinks about my national food or holiday, he thinks that it's Tatarstan's or Kazachstan's. Even inside Russia's house! My and Tatarstan's cultures are very similar, so things like chak-chak or sabantui are part of both of our cultures. But stop thinking it's only Tatarstan's culture! Please!" Trivia * Bashkiria's national symbols are honey, horses and kurai flower. From this flower a national musical instrument is made. This flower is also pictured on her flag. The 7 petals of kurai symbolize the 7 united bashkir tribes. * During the Napoleonic war bashkirs were the part of Russia's army. They were mounted archers. Bashkirs were the keenest of sight, so they even were able to kill 2-3 enemy warriors in one shot, or both enemy warrior with his horse. That's why France was scared of her. * She has no love interest at all. She doesn't like all this "love things". * In Cardverse she is a 7 of Clubs. * Her main religion is Islam. Well, it was, but now religion is mixed. Mostly Islam and Russian Orthodox. * Bashkiria has 2 (not talking!) pets - black steed Karat and falkon Yuldash(on bashkir language "yuldash" means "companion", "comrade"). And Karat is a reference to black steed from bashkir legend. This steed was the fastest, and due to his speed Karat saved 120 captive bashkirs. Bashkortostan also have some magical friends, for example legendary white winged steed Akbuzat. Akbuzat and Karat kind of symbolize rivers Agidel' (or Belaya, wich means "white") and Karaidel' (wich means "black", but this river is mostly called "Ufa", becauese it's nearby the city Ufa). * There is birthmark on the back side of Bashkiria's neck. The birthmark looks like cave drawing of bull. That represents Kapova cave (or cave Shul'gantash). * Bashkortostan has iodine deficiency, because there is no sea or salt lake(and because all of her people has iodine deficiency). Category:OC Category:Female Characters